


America's Got Talent

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, Brief Mention of Blood, Gen, Mild Angst, a lot of dancing, and a tiny bit of killing, i can never remember the name, lots of white boi flailing on the dance floor, what's that song where the guy's like "everybody clap your hands"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky’s always been a mover and a shaker. That was pretty much one of the only things you could do in your free time if you were an adult in the ‘30s, and golly, did he shake.<br/>Bucky could do the two-step, the lindy hop, and the foxtrot. He could waltz and do ballroom. He could glide and shimmy and twirl and still be left with enough energy for another round with a pretty gal or two.<br/>And Steve? Steve sat on the sidelines with a drink in his hands and just watched his best friend light up the dance hall like the Fourth of July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	America's Got Talent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyisGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyisGray/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Red Lights Over the Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934535) by [SkyisGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyisGray/pseuds/SkyisGray). 



> this is pretty much a crack fic so be warned

Bucky’s always been a mover and a shaker. That was pretty much one of the only things you could do in your free time if you were an adult in the ‘30s, and golly, did he shake.

Bucky could do the two-step, the lindy hop, and the foxtrot. He could waltz and do ballroom. He could glide and shimmy and twirl and still be left with enough energy for another round with a pretty gal or two.

And Steve? Steve sat on the sidelines with a drink in his hands and just watched his best friend light up the dance hall like the Fourth of July.

*                              

There isn’t really any place you could dance in wartime, especially when you’re out on the frontlines and your best friend is Captain America.

Bucky makes the best of it, though. He swing dances with Morita and Dum Dum in the bars, does the lindy hop with Gabe after supper, and dips Dernier and Monty around their campfires.

He feels Steve’s eyes on him as he jives and kicks, but never getting up to take Bucky’s hand.

Which is why it’s strange to hear his uncoordinated best guy ask that stunner of a gal out dancing when he’s never spun a dame out on the dance floor.

“Steve,” he croaks, after Peggy strides away, all authority and grace and fire.

“You need me to teach you a few moves?”

*

Bucky lies bleeding at the bottom of a ravine, covered in snow and bleeding his life away. He thinks his left arm is missing, but when he turns his head, he can only see blood and snow, so, so much snow.

Dimly, he wonders if any gal would go out stepping with him and his one arm.

*

It would break Bucky’s heart if he knew, if he knew that Steve never got that dance with Carter, if he knew that Steve made a promise he’d never fulfill.

Out of the many things Bucky knows about his best friend, these two are among the most important. One: Steven Grant Rogers will never, ever, _ever_ break an oath, Bucky! Never ever ever ever _ever_ , and two: Steven Grant Rogers cannot dance to save his life.

How funny is that?

*

The Winter Soldier dances. The Winter Soldier fights with his opponents as if it were a bloody vicious dance, as if the bodies slumping lifelessly towards the ground were laughing girls dipping in his arms.

The Winter Soldier trains a girl whose hair is scarlet and dances like a leaf on a breeze.

She skitters and leaps in battle like a spider on a string.

They are both on a string, he thinks.

*

The Asset has never had a partner like this, one who blocks and punches and kicks, who sways and dodges and rolls so quickly and neatly. He wishes it could last forever, this beautiful back and forth, back and forth of slashing and jabbing and lunging.

*

Bucky remembers how to move. He remembers how to lead a dame and twirl her out, out, out.

He puts on Frank Sinatra and wishes he’d been home long enough to hear him when he was alive.

*

“C’mon, Steve,” he wheedles. Natasha has her hands on him, trying to lead him through Swan Lake.

 _“Higher!_ ” she snaps in Russian, as he bounds halfheartedly through the room, trying to summon birdy feelings.

Sam is cackling from his vantage point on the couch, and Steve smiles as he looks up from his tablet, sunny and bright as a thousand suns.

Bucky and his heart simultaneously skip a beat, and Nat descends upon him, all five feet and four inches of her, with an evil, knowing grin on her face.

“Up!” she laughs, “Next, the _salsa!”_

*

Bucky has Clint teach him the Chicken Dance and the Running Man and the Sprinkler. Tony and Pepper teach him to tango, and Jane teaches him the obligatory awkward high school prom slow dance. Thor laughs, loudly, bellowing like thunder, as Dr.Foster tugs him by the hand, small wrist engulfed in his meaty paw. Tony tries to drag Bruce out, but the doctor begs off with a shake of his head and a gentle smile while Rhodey tries to sneak away. 

Sam whoops and leads him through the Worm and the Pop ‘n Lock, smiling his gap-toothed smile the entire time.

Darcy skips over from where she's holding Steve hostage, and shows Bucky the Harlem Shake and Vogue and how to grind and how to mosh. He leers as she does something called the ‘twerk”. She puts on YMCA and the Macarena some other song that has him clap his hands and hop and step in sync with Earth’s mightiest heroes.

He warily shakes his booty as everybody else Charlie Browns.

As Darcy switches in her iPod filled with ‘90s boy bands and ‘00s pop, he makes eye contact with Steve and lassoes him with an imaginary rope, tugging him in. Steve laughs and jerks forward until they’re toe to toe, and then Darcy screams out “Do the thing!” Bucky faintly wonders what the thing is, and everybody watches as Steve backs up, turns around, and proceeds to drop it like it’s hot.

**Author's Note:**

> can Steve give me a lap dance???? Sam is too precious for this world  
> [come yell at me on my tumblr](otterlings.tumblr.com)


End file.
